phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:Voting policy
Suggestions on changes to this page should be entered here so they can be addressed prior to opening it up to voting. List the reason for the change and sign your post. Suggestions will be taken through 23:59 UTC on March 31, 2010. If no suggestions have been made, then voting will commence immediately after this period. If they have been placed, then those will be addressed before voting will begin. Improvement suggestions No improvements were suggested. Voting Cast your vote for or against this page becoming policy for the wiki. Whether casting a vote for or against, all votes must state why they support or oppose it, rather casting a simple "yes" or "no" vote. All votes must be signed or they will be considered invalid. Voting will begin at 00:00 UTC on April 3, 2010 and end at 23:59 UTC on April 24, 2010. * Support: As the person who drafted the policy, naturally I support it. My goal was to ensure that things can't be slipped in under the radar, against the wishes of the community. There are also provisions to make sure that everyone has a chance to vote, to re-submit a vote after defeat if a person feels it's worth implementing and to limit abuses of that re-submission process. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) * Support: A two week voting period, etc. makes sense (and works) for me! Therefore I support the policy. Fried chicken * Support: I think this is a good policy. 22:08, April 23, 2010 (UTC) * Support: I have no idea what the book passage means, but I do support the policy. Having adequate time to vote on issues is important since not everyone checks the Wiki every day. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 18:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Adoption Vote was four in favor and none opposed. This policy candidate has been adopted as an official policy of the wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Updates Updates and changes to this policy should be presented here to be voted on. Voting on behalf of another person In the Voting section, it currently reads: :::No person may alter or delete the votes of another person, vote on behalf of another person, nor vote using sock puppet accounts. Ballot stuffing is also not permitted. Any person caught engaging in any of these will have their votes invalidated and removed, with a note placed in the Summary line to that effect. At the time I put this policy up for a vote, I had forgotten that the Picture of the Month voting page had to be protected because Russian spammers are targeting that page. This means that anonymous users and brand new registered users will have to have their vote registered on that page by another person. I propose this section be changed to read as follows. The changes are in blue: :::No person may alter or delete the votes of another person, vote on behalf of another person (except as noted below), nor vote using sock puppet accounts. Ballot stuffing is also not permitted. Any person caught engaging in any of these will have their votes invalidated and removed, with a note placed in the Summary line to that effect. :::An administrator or a user with Rollback rights may place a vote for a new user or an anonymous user if a voting page has been protected, such as to prevent spam or vandalism. In these cases, an alternate method of registering a vote must be provided. The admin or Rollback rights user must note on the Summary line that they are acting as a proxy with a notation like "casting vote on behalf of user because page is protected, see Talk page for their original vote". Generally if a page is protected, the middle protection level will be selected, which means that newly-registered users and anonymous users would not be able to edit the page. The alternate method of registering the vote will be to use a different page where the votes can be placed, typically the Talk page for it. In accordance to the Voting policy itself, this modification is being opened to a new vote, which will end at 23:59 on May 29, 2010. Cast your votes in support or opposition below and sign them. * Support: We need to be able to handle this type of situation and the proxy voting update will allow us to do that. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) * Support: It's either this or not let them vote, and the latter just wouldn't be fair. The way this is worded is good and accomplishes its stated purpose. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 20:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: I have extended the voting until the 29th because we have insufficient votes at this time for passage. We should have at least four more supporting votes before this can be approved. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:21, May 12, 2010 (UTC) * Support Seems like the only fair way to do things if a voting page needs to be protected. —Topher (talk) 04:44, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Approved After letting the voting run well beyond the new deadline, no further votes have been cast. Rather than drag this out any further, the final vote is being tallied as 3 in support and 0 opposed. The modification will be implemented. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC)